Feelin' Way Too Damn Good
by fredesrojo
Summary: Pre-Series JIBBS AU set to Nickelback's "Feelin' Way Too Damn Good". Slightly smutty songfic oneshot, with the tiniest bit of angst. Complete.


**_A/n: Hey! Ah...here's another plot bunny songfic. _**

**_set to Nickelback's 'Feelin' Way Too Damn Good'._**

**_Pre-Series Jibbs. Mildly AU. Instead of Jenny leaving Gibbs for the job, she still went to Cairo to run the Field Office there, but they're still together. Gibbs is in Moscow, sans Stephanie. _**

**_I've hit a big brick wall in writing TGS, not really sure what to do. Until I find a way around/over it, I'll be periodically updating with these little plot bunnies. Sorry to all who have been waiting for ages for an update, I honestly can't figure out where I want this to go._**

**_Anyways, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously. I've got $117.92 to my name, unfortunately. :(

* * *

_**

_**"Feelin' Way Too Damn Good"**_

_**I missed you so much**__**that I begged you to fly in and see me**__**  
**__**You must've broke down**__**, **__**cuz ya finally said that you would**_

"Jen, I gotta see you." Jethro Gibbs was definitely not normally one for begging, but this was different. "Please. I need to see you, babe."

There was a low sigh on the other end of the line. _"Jethro…"_ Jenny sounded exhausted. "_I really can't…you're in Moscow, I'm in Cairo."_

"I miss you, so much. You can just fly in to see me. Just a few days. You can get away for a few days, right?"

Another low sigh crackled through the line. _"Alright."_

_**But now that you're here, I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming…**__**  
**__**Cuz something's gotta go wrong,**__**cuz I'm feelin' way to damn good**_

Ice blue eyes scanned the crowd in the Moscow airport, looking for that tell-tale flash of red. She was coming, wasn't she?

Ah. There, by the baggage check. Long strides carried him through the milling crowds of people, stopping a few yards away from the only splash of color in the crowded room.

She glanced up, flashing a tired smile at him, moving to heft a duffle bag to her shoulder. His callused palm on her hand stayed the motion, and the duffle bag took up residence on his shoulder instead.

"Miss me that much?" Jenny lifted a quizzical eyebrow at him, following his long strides out of the airport. "I thought I'd have to grab a taxi."

Jethro smirked slightly in reply, brushing his free hand against hers. "You don't speak Russian. Figured I'd save you the language barrier."

"Huh." She rolled her eyes, following his insistent tug towards the hotel. "I thought you had a flat here?"

"Hotel's cheaper." He mumbled something in Russian to the doorman, tugging her towards the elevators sharply.

"Jesus, it's like you haven't gotten any in months or something." Jenny disengaged his grip once they entered the elevator, narrowing her eyes in a slight glare.

The carefully restrained desire flashed in his eyes momentarily as he glanced at her sideways with a wry smirk, lifting one shoulder in a casual shrug. Her retort was stalled by the muted ding of the elevator doors opening. He grabbed her arm again, dragging her out of the room, pinning her to the wall by his door with a low thud.

It still almost felt like a dream to him as he fumbled in his pocket for the keys, lips almost fused to the pounding pulse point in her neck. The door nearly fell open with the combined weight of their bodies, and the dream dissolved into a haze of sweat, kisses, and low moans.

_**For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room**__**  
**__**Should show you the sights**__**, **__**cuz I'm sure that I said that I would**__**  
**__**We gotta make love just one last time in the shower…**__**  
**__**Well something's gotta go wrong,**__**cuz I'm feelin' way to damn good…**_

They hadn't left his agency issued hotel room for nearly two days. Room service had been ordered once (or twice, he couldn't remember), but foregone for another round of lovemaking in the shower.

Right now, they were both relaxed on the carpet in front of the fireplace amongst a pile of blankets and pillows. The bed had been too far away the first time, and they'd never quite gotten around to moving to it since.

Callused fingers slid slowly up and down the expanse of lightly tanned and freckled skin on her back. She shifted minutely, making a low noise of contentment, her head pillowed on her arms. Blue eyes tracked over the exposed skin as his fingers ran across it again, the thought that he should probably show her around the city like he promised briefly flitting through his mind.

"You want to see the city?"His low voice, momentarily satiated desire still evident in the husky quality behind it, broke the silence of the room.

She shifted again under his touch, turning her head to open one emerald green eye to look at him quizzically. "Hm?"

"You wanna see the city? I said I'd show you the city, if you wanted." His fingers kept up their steady massage as he spoke, a blanket curled around his waist.

She blinked languidly, shaking her head after a long moment. She shifted position slowly, turning on her side to rest her head on her elbow as she stared at him, a slightly mischievous grin slowly spreading across her face. "Wanna go shower again?"

He grinned in answer, jumping up to follow her to the en-suite bathroom, laughing.

_**And it's like, every time I turn around**__**  
**__**I fall in love and find my heart face down and**__**  
**__**Where it lands is where it should...**__**  
**__**This time it's like,**__**the two of us should promise not to fight**__**  
**__**Cuz something's gotta go wrong**__**  
**__**Cuz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh**__**  
**__**Feelin' way too damn good**_

He still couldn't quite shake the feeling that something wasn't going to go well. It was simple experience for him. Every time he fell in love, every time he offered up his heart, he ended up face down, his heart trampled and broken. It was all he knew. No matter how good Jenny made him feel, there was still that niggling doubt in the back of his head. Something _had_ to go wrong. He was feeling too damn good for it not to.

_**Sometimes I think best if left in the memory**__**  
**__**It's better kept inside than left for good**__**  
**__**Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me**__**  
**__**Well something's gotta go wrong**__**, **__**Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

Sometimes he wished he could just go back and live in his memories. He was happy then, wasn't he? It was better to keep all his memories inside though. He'd at least have them then, rather than the broken remnants of his divorces.

Looking back, he could remember Ducky's exact words when he announced his engagement to Diane. _"She's not right for you, Jethro. You're going to end up in a divorce again." _Same thing with Ginger, though he really ought to have seen the adultery coming. She practically flirted with anything that breathed.

He sighed as he watched Jenny's sleeping form, backlit by the flickering embers of the fireplace. She knew he was holding something back, he could see it in the way she looked at him sometimes. He just wasn't sure if he could trust his heart to someone again. He didn't think he could handle the heartbreak.

"Jethro…" She shifted marginally in her sleep, snuggling into the warm planes of his lean body. "Go back to sleep." Her slim hand made its way over his chest to rest just above his heart, her fingers curling into the dusting of hair there. He settled down on his back, his arm tucked under his head comfortably. Maybe he could trust her this time. Maybe she loved him.

_**Cuz something's gotta go wrong**__**  
**__**Cuz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh, oh**__**  
**__**Feelin' way too damn good**__**  
**__**I missed you so much**__**that I begged you to fly and see me**__**  
**__**Feelin' way too damn good**__**  
**__**I missed you so much **__**that I begged you to fly and see me…

* * *

**_

_**A/n: And, there you go. Hope you like it.**_

_**Review please! It helps with writers block!**_

_**-meg.**_


End file.
